Truth or Dare
by Jho Alodia
Summary: Seharusnya ini menjadi permainan Truth or Dare yang seperti biasanya, 'kan? Tapi kenapa malah jadi begini akhirnya!


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story © Alodia Cho**

 **Warning: AU, OOC, Mainstream story, Typo(s) etc**

 **Genre: Romance and Friendship**

 **Rate: T**

 **Main pair: SasuSakuNaru X Other Pairing**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Truth or Dare**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hah… bosan!"

Bagi Haruno Sakura mungkin hari ini sama saja dengan hari lainnya. Hari-hari membosankan dimana setiap pelajar SMA mengemban ilmu di sekolahnya. Sayangnya khusus untuk hari ini, rasa bosan yang ia alami menjadi dua kali lipat lebih banyak dan ia tidak bisa mengusir rasa kebosanannya itu. Salah kan guru matematika kesayangannya itu, Kakashi _sensei_. Berani sekali guru bermasker itu telat dan membiarkan jam pelajaran matematika menjadi kosong begini!

"Kakashi _sensei_ telat!" lagi-lagi Sakura menggerutu kesal. Ia bahkan mengembungkan pipinya dan sesekali melirik jam dinding dengan raut muka sebal.

Mendengar gerutuan sahabat _pink_ -nya, Ino yang duduk di depan Sakura menoleh. Ia mendengus pelan. "Namanya juga Kakashi _sensei_! Kapan sih dia pernah tidak telat? Pasti sekarang ia sedang tersesat di jalan bernama kehidupan!"

Mendesah pelan, Sakura menjatuhkan kepalanya ke meja. Kemudian mata _emerald_ -nya tidak sengaja menatap sosok laki-laki berambut _raven_ yang sedang duduk tidak jauh dari mejanya sambil membaca buku, gadis itu tersenyum tipis.

"Sasuke- _kun_ tampan sekali hari ini," gumamnya pelan.

Ino menyeringai, mata biru lautnya pun ikut melirik ke arah sang pangeran sekolah itu.

"Hei, mau sampai kapan kau melihatnya dari jauh terus? Kau harus menembaknya, Sakura!"

"Kau gila Ino!" Sakura mendelik tajam. "Dekat dengannya saja tidak, mana berani aku menembaknya begitu saja! Pasti aku akan langsung ditolak mentah-mentah. Dan kalau itu memang terjadi, mau di taruh dimana wajahku nanti kalau bertemu dengannya lagi!" lanjutnya kemudian.

Mengabaikan kata-kata Sakura yang berapi-api itu, Ino malah tertawa pelan. "Kau pengecut sekali sih, Jidat! Kalau belum dicoba bagaimana kau tau hasilnya. Kau harus berani, Sakura!"

Sakura mendesah berat, wajahnya mendadak muram. Kemudian ia kembali melirik Sasuke.

"Berbicara saja memang mudah, _Pig_. Kau tidak tau bagaimana perjuanganku selama ini agar bisa dekat dengannya. Kami bertetangga dari kecil, kami juga satu sekolah dari SD, bahkan ibu kami juga bersahabat dekat. Tapi tetap saja sulit sekali untuk dekat dengannya."

Hening, Ino tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi mendengar curhatan Sakura itu. Dengan tangan yang memegang dagu, gadis berambut pirang itu mendadak tersentak seolah teringat sesuatu.

"Kau bilang kau tidak bisa dekat dengannya, 'kan? Ya sudah kalau begitu tinggal aku bantu saja!" dengan mata berbinar, Ino tersenyum lebar.

Sakura mengernyit bingung.

"Hah?"

"Sudahlah! Percayakan saja semuanya padaku!" dengan semangat membara Ino langsung menarik tangan Sakura, membuat gadis itu langsung berdiri. Mau tak mau gadis berambut merah muda itu hanya bisa pasrah saja ditarik-tarik begitu.

Tanpa membuang waktu, Ino langsung menghampiri meja Sai, kekasihnya—tentu saja sambil tetap menarik Sakura di belakangnya.

"Sai! Ayo kita bermain!" Sai yang sedang membaca buku bersampul _orange_ —tidak tau itu buku apa, tapi entah kenapa terlihat mencurigakan—menoleh.

"Hm, bermain apa?" tanya Sai kalem, tidak lupa dengan senyum palsu tersungging di bibirnya.

"Sudah ikut saja! Mau ya! Ya!"

Mendesah pelan, Sai pun akhirnya berdiri. "Baiklah."

Sebenarnya Sakura masih bingung apa yang ingin dilakukan sahabatnya itu. Ia ingin bertanya, tapi kelihatannya Ino terlalu sibuk dan tak mungkin memberikan jawaban—tidak dalam waktu dekat maksudnya.

Masih dengan tangan yang menarik Sakura, dan kini Sai yang ikut mengekori di belakang, Ino mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh kelas yang memang agak sepi karna banyak siswa yang kabur ke kantin. Mata birunya pun terhenti saat melihat sesosok laki-laki yang sedang tertidur di mejanya.

"Shikamaru!" panggil Ino dengan volume suara yang err—kelewat nyaring.

Shikamaru mengangkat kepalanya dengan malas.

" _Mendokusei_ , ada apa?" tanyanya dengan suara serak—khas orang yang baru bangun.

Mengabaikan Shikamaru yang jelas-jelas terlihat terganggu, Ino tersenyum lebar. "Kau harus ikut bermain dengan kami! Aku tidak menerima penolakan!" tanpa menunggu jawaban Shikamaru, gadis berambut pirang itu langsung menarik tangannya dan membuatnya berdiri seketika. Di belakang sambil bersungut-sungut, Shikamaru bergumam kesal.

Kemudian Ino kembali mengedarkan pandangannya, kali ini manik matanya menemukan sosok Hinata yang sedang menulis di mejanya.

"Hinata! Hinata!"

Merasa ada yang memanggil, Hinata menoleh. Gadis bermata lavender itu menatap Ino bingung.

"Hinata, kemari! Ayo ikut main dengan kami!"

"Eh?" sebenarnya Hinata ingin menolak, tapi Ino sudah keburu berbalik memunggunginya seolah menyuruhnya mengikuti gadis itu. Mau tak mau ia pun berdiri dan menghampiri Ino.

Terdiam sebentar, Ino bergumam pelan, "Hmm… siapa lagi ya."

"Ah! Naruto! Ayo main!" dan tanpa pikir panjang Ino langsung menghampiri laki-laki bersurai pirang itu.

Naruto yang sedang memakan ramen _cup_ -nya menoleh. "Hah? Aku sedang makan, jadi aku tidak ma—"

"Sakura juga ikut main looh!" potong Ino sambil berbisik.

Mata Naruto langsung melebar. "Mau! Aku mau!" jawabnya kelewat semangat.

Ino terkekeh pelan, kemudian matanya melirik ke sosok laki-laki yang sedari tadi masih membaca buku dengan nyaman. Menarik napas pelan, Ino berjalan menghampirinya—tentu saja bersama gerombolannya. Ino tau ini adalah tantangan terakhir, atau bisa dibilang tantangan yang sebenarnya. Dan ini pasti akan sangat sulit.

" _Etto_ … Sasuke- _kun_ , ki-kita main yuk!" ajak Ino dengan suara yang ia buat seceria mungkin.

"Tidak," Sasuke tidak perlu repot-repot menoleh untuk menjawab ajakan Ino itu. suaranya bahkan terdengar datar—yang menandakan bahwa ia sama sekali tidak berminat. Tuh kan, apa Ino bilang! Mengajak Sasuke benar-benar sangat menyulitkan.

"A-ayolah! Tenang saja, ini pasti akan sangat menyenang—"

"Tidak," potong Sasuke.

Ino menahan kepalan tangannya diam-diam. Sialan! Si sombong Uchiha ini benar-benar menguji kesabarannya!

"Heh, untuk apa mengajak si Teme ini, Ino! Dia tidak menyenangkan di ajak bermain bersama! Satu-satunya yang membuatnya senang adalah membaca buku sendirian seperti seorang maniak aneh! Benar-benar sangat membosankan! Ayo kita main ber-enam saja!"

Kata-kata Naruto itu sukses membuat dahi Sasuke berkedut kesal. Dengan sedikit hentakan, ia menutup bukunya. "Baiklah ayo kita bermain."

Ino menjerit girang dalam hati. Ini lah gunanya ia mengajak Naruto ikut bermain. Hanya Naruto seorang yang bisa membuat Sasuke kesal dan akhirnya jadi ikutan bermain. Secepat kilat ia mengajak mereka semua untuk duduk melingkar, ia bahkan sengaja mendorong Sakura untuk duduk di samping Sasuke. Sedangkan ia sendiri mengambil posisi di samping Sai, di sebelah Sasuke terlihat HInata yang malu-malu duduk di samping Naruto, sedangkan Shikamaru dengan cuek duduk di antara Naruto dan Sai.

"Baiklah, sekarang aku akan memberitahu kalian permainan apa yang akan kita mainkan. Kita akan bermain Truth or Dare!" ucap Ino dengan semangat yang dibalas teriakan heboh Naruto, senyuman tipis Sai, gumaman _mendokusei_ Shikamaru, helaan napas Sakura, suara pelan Hinata yang sama sekali tidak terdengar, dan gumaman Hn datar milik Sasuke.

Mengabaikan respon teman-temannya itu, Ino mengambil botol—entah milik siapa—di atas meja terdekat. "Aku yakin kalian semua pasti sudah tau bagaimana cara mainnya. Tapi aku akan menjelaskan ulang, siapa tau di antara kita ada yang lupa. Intinya nanti kita akan memutar botol ini, siapa yang kena ia harus memilih Truth or Dare. Nah, ayo sekarang kita suit gunting, batu, kertas untuk menentukan siapa yang memutar botolnya pertama kali!"

Setelah mereka melakukan suit—yang terlihat benar-benar kekanak-kanakan, Sai lah yang mendapat kehormatan untuk memutar botolnya pertama kali. Laki-laki itu berdehem pelan.

"Mm… aku mulai ya," dengan kikuk ia memutar botol itu, dan tak lama si botol berhenti tepat di depan Hinata, membuat si gadis pemalu itu menjerit pelan.

"Baiklah, Hinata, ayo pilih Truth or Dare!" tanya Ino dengan semangat.

Dengan malu-malu Hinata menunduk, " _E-etto_ … a-aku pilih Truth," bisiknya lemah—yang untungnya masih kedengaran.

"Nah, Sai, silahkan ajukan pertanyaannya!" lagi-lagi suara Ino menuntun.

Sai terdiam sejenak, kemudian ia mengeluarkan buku _orange_ —yang tadi ia baca—dari saku celananya. Laki-laki berambut klimis itu pun membuka lembar buku tersebut. "Hmm… di buku ini dikatakan seorang gadis akan merona bila di dekat laki-laki yang ia sukai. Hinata- _san_ , kau selalu merona bila di dekat Naruto. Apa itu artinya kau menyukainya?"

Jangankan Hinata, semuanya langsung melotot saat mendengar pertanyaan Sai itu. Ino bahkan sampai menepuk jidatnya. Astaga Sai! kau terlalu frontal! Batin Ino miris.

Dengan wajah yang sudah kelewat merah, Hinata menunduk. Ia memainkan jari-jarinya dengan grogi, bahkan badannya terlihat gemetaran. Siapa pun yang melihat pasti tau kalau Hinata sedang luar biasa _nervous_ dan sewaktu-waktu bisa pingsan kapan saja.

" _E-etto_ … a-aku… a-aku… _etto_ … i-iya…" dengan susah payah Hinata menjawab.

Mata Naruto langsung melebar, dengan semangat ia langsung memeluk gadis itu. "Terima kasih, Hinata! Aku juga menyukaimu!" jawabnya dengan cengiran lebar.

Baik Sakura, Sasuke, Ino, maupun Shikamaru langsung memutar matanya, dasar Naruto tidak peka! Begitu lah kira-kira isi pikiran mereka.

Lain dengan mereka, lain pula dengan HInata. Wajah gadis itu memerah dengan kepala yang berasap, tubuhnya yang lemas pun langsung oleng seketika.

"HINATA!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **xXx**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tenang! Tenang! Untungnya gadis bermata lavender itu sama sekali tidak pingsan. Setelah diberi air putih, ia pun dapat menenangkan diri. Yah, walau kelihatan sekali kalau ia masih lemas.

Dengan kikuk Hinata memegang botol itu, "A-aku akan memutar botolnya."

Setelah botol diputar, botol itu pun terhenti tepat di depan Shikamaru. Laki-laki berambut nanas itu mendengus pelan.

" _Mendokusei_ , aku pilih Dare!" jawabnya dengan nada malas.

Dan entah kenapa Naruto langsung menyeringai seketika. "Hinata! Hinata!"

Dengan pelan Hinata menoleh.

"Ada apa, Naruto- _kun_?" bukannya menjawab Naruto yang berada di sebelah Hinata malah mendekatkan kepalanya ke arah gadis itu dan membisiki sesuatu. Awalnya wajah Hinata terlihat kaget dengan sembuat merah tapi lama kelamaan ia malah jadi melotot _horror_. Mau tak mau hal itu langsung mengundang rasa penasaran. Baik Ino, Sakura, Sai, tak terkecuali Sasuke memandang ingin tau. Sedangkan Shikamaru sendiri entah kenapa merasakan firasat buruk.

"Ta-tapi Naruto- _kun_ —"

"Sudah, lakukan saja Hinata!" potong Naruto langsung, sama sekali tidak menerima penolakan. Dengan takut-takut Hinata menoleh ke arah Shikamaru.

" _E-etto_ …Shi-shikamaru- _kun_ … _gomen_! Ka-kau harus menyatakan cinta pada Temari _senpai_ sambil te-telanjang!"

Shikamaru melotot. Sakura dan Ino menganga. Sai tersenyum tipis. Sasuke tetap diam walau tadi matanya sempat melebar sedikit—sedikiiit sekali! Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil guling-guling. Dan Hinata yang menunduk dalam-dalam dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca, kelihatan sekali bahwa gadis itu sangat menyesal.

Shikamaru yang semula melotot langsung berubah menjadi tersenyum tipis.

"Kau bercanda? Bagaimana aku melakukannya kalau orangnya saja tidak ada di si—"

"Permisi, apa Gaara ada?"

Shikamaru langsung melotot horor di iringi tawa puas dari Naruto, dengan ragu-ragu ia menoleh ke belakang. Di sana, di depan pintu, berdiri sosok Sabaku Temari, kakak kelas sekaligus kakak dari Sabaku Gaara teman sekelas mereka.

Bagai pucuk dicinta ulam pun tiba, sosok yang ditunggu-tunggu Naruto sedari tadi—yang sayangnya sangat tidak diharapkan kedatangannya oleh Shikamaru justru kini berada di depan mereka.

Dengan seringai jahil, Naruto menyenggol bahu Shikamaru pelan. "Ayo lakukan Shikamaru! Tuh orangnya sudah datang!"

" _Mendokusei_!" dengan ogah-ogahan Shikamaru pun berdiri dan menghampiri Temari yang berdiri di depan pintu.

"Gaara tidak ada. Sepertinya tadi dipanggil Kurenai _sensei_ ," jawab Shikamaru dengan nada malas.

"Oh, begitu. Baiklah terima kasih," baru saja Temari akan berbaik pergi kalau saja sebuah tangan tidak menarik lengannya.

Temari langsung menoleh. "Ada apa?" tanyanya dengan raut bingung.

Ditatapi begitu oleh Temari, membuat Shikamaru grogi. Laki-laki itu langsung membuang muka. Ya, ia harus melihat ke arah lain, kemana saja boleh asal jangan menatap ke mata coklat bening gadis itu.

" _Mendokusei_! Aku kalah taruhan dengan mereka, jadi aku diberi hukuman. Apa pun yang akan aku lakukan nantinya tolong jangan di anggap serius!" masih dengan tangan yang memegan tangan Temari, Shikamaru pun akhirnya menoleh, menatap gadis itu tepat di manik matanya.

"Temari."

"Ya?"

"Aku menyukaimu."

"Hah?" dan kata-kata Shikamaru itu sukses membuat Temari kembali mengernyit bingung. Yang kalau diperhatikan lebih teliti terdapat semburat merah di pipinya.

"Ya sudah kembali ke kelas sana!" mencoba cuek, Shikamaru lalu mendorong bahu Temari pelan, dan laki-laki itu pun kembali masuk ke kelas yang langsung di sambut tatapan tidak puas dari Naruto.

"Apa?" tanya shikamaru tanpa dosa.

"Ulangi! Kau gagal! Kan tadi yang dibilang Hinata kau harus menyatakan cinta sambil telanjang! Telanjang!" ucap Naruto penuh penekanan.

Shikamaru menyeringai.

"Heh, aku sudah melakukannya."

"Apa?"

Mengabaikan tatapan bingung dari Naruto, Shikamaru melirik ke bawah. Dan baik Naruto maupun yang lain langsung mengikuti arah pandang laki-laki berambut nanas itu.

Mata mereka melotot seketika. Se-semenjak kapan?

"MAKSUDKU TELANJANG BADAN! BUKAN TELANJANG KAKI, _BAKA_!" teriak Naruto emosi.

Shikamaru mendengus pelan, "Heh, mana kutau. Kau sama sekali tidak bilang, kau hanya bilang telanjang. Aku ingat itu." jawabnya santai.

Menggeram kesal, Naruto mengumpat dalam hati. Sialan! Gagal sudah rencananya mengerjai Shikamaru! Memang laki-laki ber-IQ 200 itu tidak bisa diremehkan! Dan lagi… semenjak kapan ia melepas sepatunya?!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **xXx**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Baiklah, kalau begitu sekarang giliranku," dengan santai, Shikamaru mulai memutar botolnya. Secara _slow_ _motion_ botol itu pun terhenti tepat di depan… Naruto.

Shikamaru menyeringai, saatnya balas dendam, begitu pikirnya. Sedangkan Naruto meneguk ludahnya susah payah, perasaannya tidak enak.

"A-aku pilih Tru—"

"Kalau kau pilih Truth, aku akan bertanya jika kau berhasil pacaran dengan Sakura, hal mesum apa yang akan kau lakukan pertama kali padanya!" ucap Shikamaru cepat.

Naruto melotot seketika, dengan hati-hati ia menoleh ke arah Sakura, dan dilihatnya gadis itu sedang merenggangkan jari-jarinya sambil menyeringai lebar.

"Naruto…" bisik gadis berambut _pink_ itu lirih dengan nada suara berat—yang entah kenapa menurut Naruto lebih seram dari pada film _horror_.

Glek! Umurnya tidak akan panjang kalau ia menjawab pertanyaan Shikamaru itu. Naruto tau itu.

"DARE! AKU PILIH DARE!" jawabnya panik dengan keringat dingin di pelipisnya.

Shikamaru menyeringai tipis, dan sayangnya Naruto tidak melihat hal itu.

Naruto, kelihatannya kau sudah menggali lubang kuburmu sendiri.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kau harus mengatakan isi surat cinta yang dulu ingin kau berikan pada Sakura saat kelas 5 SD!" ucap Shikamaru dengan senyum puas.

Naruto melotot seketika.

"APA KAU SUDAH GILA, SHIKAMARU!" teriaknya heboh.

"Tidak, tidak, tidaaakk! Aku tidak mau! Lagi pula aku sudak lupa isi surat itu!" tolak Naruto mentah-mentah. Hih, gila saja! Mana mau ia membuka aibnya sendiri, di depan Sakura pula!

Kembali Shikamaru tersenyum tipis.

"Heh, kau yakin sudah lupa? Apa perlu aku ingat kan? Hmm… kalau tidak salah isinya… _oh, bunga dewiku Sakura-chan_ —"

"CUKUP! BERHENTI SHIKAMARU!"

Menelan ludah susah payah, Naruto menarik napas sejenak. "Baik, aku akan mengatakan isi suratnya," ucap Naruto berat hati.

Dan Naruto bersumpah, setelah permainan ini selesai ia akan menghapus senyum kemenangan di bibir Shikamaru itu. Mungkin lima atau enam tonjokkan tidak masalah, 'kan?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **xXx**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Wajah Naruto merah semerahnya. Sungguh ia malu sekali, saking malunya ia ingin mati saja. Tawa terbahak-bahak Ino sama sekali tidak menolongnya, Sai yang hanya tersenyum tipis begitu entah kenapa terlihat menyebalkan. Dan lihat si Teme Sasuke itu, walau ia memasang wajah datar, bukannya Naruto tidak lihat kalau laki-laki itu sempat menyeringai mencemoohkan begitu. Yang reaksinya tidak melukai harga diri Naruto mungkin cuma Hinata, gadis itu terlihat sedang menunduk ntah kenapa, ia tak tau. Dengan takut-takut Naruto menoleh ke arah Sakura. Gadis berambut _pink_ itu sedang menunduk, tapi Naruto tau bahwa nyawanya sedang terancam.

"Na. Ru. To," panggil Sakura penuh penekan.

 _Hiy! Mama tolong selamatkan anak semata wayangmu ini…_

BUK!

"BERANI SEKALI KAU MEMBUATKU MALU BEGINI!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **xXx**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Memegang pipinya yang lebam habis dipukul Sakura tadi, Naruto mengaduh pelan, "Baiklah sekarang giliranku ya," dengan nada suara tidak semangat, Naruto mulai memutar botolnya. Kemudian botol itu terhenti tepat di depan Ino.

Ino menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Truth. Aku pilih Truth saja lah," jawabnya santai.

Naruto mengusap dagunya perlahan. Sejujurnya ia bingung apa yang harus ia tanyakan pada gadis _blonde_ itu.

Sakura yang melihat Naruto kebingungan langsung tersenyum lebar. Mendadak ia mendapatkan ide. "Naruto!" panggilnya.

Naruto menoleh, kemudian dilihatnya gadis berambut _soft_ _pink_ itu berlari-lari kecil menghampirinya dan duduk tepat di sampingnya.

"Ada apa, Sakura- _chan_?"

"Begini Naruto," tanpa aba-aba gadis itu langsung membisiki sesuatu ke telinga laki-laki itu. awalnya Naruto berjengit kaget tetapi kemudian wajahnya memerah saat menyadari jaraknya dengan Sakura sangat dekat. Laki-laki itu merasa grogi seketika.

"Bagaimana Naruto?" menjauhkan kepalanya dari telinga Naruto, Sakura menatapnya dengan mata berbinar.

Naruto tersentak.

"Eh, apa Sakura- _chan_?" meringis malu, Naruto mengusap tengkuknya. Kelihatannya ia jadi tidak fokus karna terlau dekat dengan Sakura.

Sakura mengembungkan pipinya kesal. " _Mou_ , Narutoo…" kemudian gadis itu kembali mendekatkan kepalanya dan membisiki sesuatu, tidak sadar kalau perbuatannya itu semakin membuat Naruto berbunga-bunga.

Ino memutar matanya, dasar Naruto modus! Batinnya.

Setelah Sakura selesai membisiki sesuatu pada Naruto, gadis itu pun kembali ke tempat duduknya sambil tertawa kecil. Dan apa hanya perasaan Ino saja kalau tadi Sakura sempat menatapnya jail?

"Baiklah, Ino. Sekarang jawab pertanyaanku," mendengar suara Naruto, Ino kembali menoleh ke arah laki-laki itu.

"Jawab dengan jujur, sudah berapa kali kau ciuman dengan Sai? dan kalau ciuman siapa yang biasanya mulai?"

Mata Ino langsung melotot seketika. Sialan, Sakura mengerjainya!

"Pe-PERTANYAAN MACAM APA ITU?!" teriaknya marah. Berbanding terbalik dengan Sakura yang justru tertawa keras.

"Sudah, jawab saja, _Pig_!" ucap Sakura, kemudian ia terkekeh pelan.

Ugh, Ino hanya dapat mengumpat pelan. Sepertinya mau tak mau ia harus menjawab pertanyaan laknat itu. "Err… Sembilan, eh dua belas, eh berapa ya…"

Dan jawaban dari Ino itu langsung membuat mereka semua cengo.

"Dan yang mulai duluan?" tanya Naruto hati-hati.

Menunduk sedikit, wajah Ino perlahan mulai muncul semburat merah. "I-itu… i-itu… a-aku…" jawabnya malu-malu.

Hening, Ino mengernyit bingung. Kenapa mendadak semuanya pada diam begini? Kemudian gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya, dan ia menemukan wajah-wajah syok yang sedang menatapnya.

Wajah Ino langsung memerah. Bukan memerah karna malu, tapi memerah karna kesal.

"Ap-APA?! Memangnya salah mencium pacar sendiri?!"

"Ino- _san_ …" dengan wajah memerah, Hinata menatap Ino tidak percaya.

"Astaga, itu pasti sangat merepotkanmu sekali, Sai," Shikamaru yang berada di samping Sai menepuk bahu laki-laki itu pelan.

"Wow, Ino. Ternyata kau agesif sekali," Naruto memandang Ino takjub.

" _Pig_ , kau telah menodai kepolosan Sai," komentar Sakura pelan.

Perempatan siku-siku muncul di kening Ino.

"URUSAI!" _uhh… ini semua salahmu, Jidat!_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **xXx**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ugh, kalau begitu sekarang giliranku," masih dengan raut wajah kesal, Ino memengang botol.

"Ah, aku mau ke kamar mandi dulu. Kalian mulai saja duluan!" potong Naruto, kemudian laki-laki berambut pirang itu bergegas pergi.

Mengabaikan kepergian Naruto, Ino memutar botolnya. Dan botol itu berhenti tepat di depan Sakura. _Good_! Ino bersorak dalam hati.

"Hmm… aku pilih…"

"Kalau kau pilih Truth aku akan bertanya siapa laki-laki yang kau sukai saat ini!" potong Ino langsung.

"Eh? Aku pilih Dare kalau begitu!" jawab Sakura cepat. Fiuh… nyaris saja. Sakura tersenyum dalam hati, Ino kira bisa mengerjainya apa? Jangan dikira ia tidak tau.

Dan sayangnya Ino malah menyeringai.

 _Kena kau Sakura!_

"Oke, kalau begitu cium Sasuke sekarang juga!"

"APA?!" teriak Sakura dan Sasuke bersamaan.

"Kau gila, Ino!"

"Hn. Jangan bercanda, Yamanaka!"

Ino tersenyum lebar. "Siapa bilang aku bercanda. Lagipula Sakura, kau sendiri yang tadi memilih Dare. Jadi sekarang cepat lakukan! Cepat cium Sasuke!"

"Eh?" dengan ragu-ragu, Sakura berbalik menatap Sasuke. Matanya langsung tertuju pada bibir laki-laki itu.

Glek!

Setelah Sakura pikir-pikir bukankah ini kesempatan emas yang hanya datang sekali dalam seumur hidup? Kapan lagi bisa mencium laki-laki yang ia sukai? Benarkan? Seharusnya ia tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. Tapi…

Sasuke langsung mendelik tajam.

"Jangan macam-macam Haruno!" ancamnya memperingatkan. Hiy! Bulu kuduk Sakura langsung berdiri. Mana berani ia mencium Sasuke kalau orangnya sendiri sedang melempar _deathglare_ padanya.

Seolah tau kesulitan Sakura, baik Sai maupun Shikamaru langsung memegang lengan kanan dan kiri Sasuke. Menahan agar laki-laki itu tidak bergerak.

"Lakukan sekarang Sakura! Kami sudah menahannya!" ucap Sai sambil memegang lengan kiri Sasuke.

" _Mendokusei_. Cepat lakukan, Sakura! Kapan lagi kau bisa mencium Sasuke sepuasmu!" kini si IQ 200, Shikamaru Nara yang berbicara. Laki-laki itu menahan lengan kanan Sasuke kuat-kuat.

Astaga! Ini benar-benar tawaran yang mengiurkan! Sekarang Sakura menjadi dilema apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN! LEPASKAN AKU!" teriak Sasuke murka, laki-laki itu mencoba memberontak, tapi percuma karna ada dua laki-laki lainnya yang menahannya.

"Apa yang kau tunggu Sakura! Cepat lakukan!" kesabaran Ino habis, gadis itu pun mendorong-dorong sahabat _pink_ -nya. "Hinata, bantu aku!" lanjutnya.

"Eh, ta-tapi—"

"Cepat!"

Sakura melotot, apa-apan ini! Kenapa Ino dan Hinata mendorong-dorongnya begini? Gadis itu merasa panik seketika, apalagi saat menyadari jaraknya dengan Sasuke semakin dekat. Dan laki-laki berambut _raven_ itu sendiri kelihatannya juga tidak bisa melepaskan diri dari Shikamaru dan Sai. Kedua laki-laki itu malah terlihat bersemangat mendorong-dorong Sasuke ke arahnya.

"Astaga! Apa yang kalian lakukan! Tu-tunggu Ino, jangan mendorongku! Dan kenapa kau juga ikut-ikutan Hinata!"

"Hei, lepaskan aku Shikamaru! Sai! Berhenti!"

"Teman-teman gawat! Kakashi _sensei_ —UWAA!"

BRAK!

Cup!

Kejadian itu terjadi dalam sepersekian detik. Tiba-tiba Naruto datang sambil berlari, dan secara tidak sengaja kakinya tersandung kaki meja, membuat tubuh laki-laki itu langsung oleng terjatuh.

Ino melotot seketika, kemudian dengan gugup ia mengusap tengkuknya.

"S-sai, kau bilang tadi mau beli minum, 'kan? Ayo aku temani!" secepat kilat gadis berambut _blonde_ itu menarik kekasihnya pergi.

" _Mendokusei_ , aku baru ingat kalau aku juga ada urusan," Shikamaru akan berbalik pergi, tetapi terhenti saat melihat Hinata yang berdiri melongo. Ia mendesah pelan.

"Kau juga Hinata, ayo temani aku," kemudian ia menarik tangan Hinata, tetapi sebelum itu ia menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang berdiri membatu. "Kau juga ikut Sasuke!" lanjutnya sambil menarik lengan laki-laki berambut _raven_ itu.

Sakura mengaduh pelan, entah kenapa tubuhnya terasa berat seperti tertimpa sesuatu. Tetapi yang lebih anehnya lagi kenapa ia merasa bibirnya seperti menyentuh sesuatu yang kenyal dan basah? Eh kenyal dan basah?

Secepat kilat Sakura langsung membuka matanya. Dan ia melotot seketika. Di atasnya kini, lebih tepatnya yang sedang berbaring di atasnya adalah Uzumaki Naruto. Dan mereka berciuman! Perlu di ulangi? Berciuman!

Naruto tidak kalah melotot kaget, cepat-cepat laki-laki itu mengangkat wajahnya sehingga bibir mereka terlepas.

"Ma-maafkan aku Sakura- _chan_!" baru saja ia akan berdiri, tetapi kedua tangan Sakura langsung mencengkram kerah baju Naruto sehingga laki-laki itu kembali terjatuh.

Hidung mereka bersentuhkan. Bibir mereka nyaris akan bertemu. Dan mendadak Naruto merasa gugup saat menatap bibir merah milik gadis yang dia sukai itu. Apa… apa Sakura akan mengajaknya berciuman lagi?

"Naruto…" panggil Sakura lirih.

"Ya?" suara Naruto berubah menjadi serak.

" _BAKA_ NARUTO! BERANI SEKALI KAU MENCURI CIUMAN PERTAMAKU! SHANNAROOO!"

BRAK!

"AAH! AMPUN SAKURA- _CHAN_!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Owari**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yuhuuu… iya Alo tauu. Bukannya ngelanjutin fic My New Neighbour Alo malah bikin fic OS baru. Gomeeenn. Sebenernya Alo bikin fic ini karna Alo lagi pengen buat yang ringan-ringan aja, hehe. Setelah membaca fic ini apakah kalian masi merasa pairingnya SasuSakuNaru atau sudah berubah jadi NaruSakuSasu? Wkwk xD**

 **Maaf, kalo keliatannya Alo kebanyakan bikin scene NaruSaku ya? Tenang aja, khusus Omake tentang SasuSaku kok.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Omake**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ini sudah kesekian kalinya Sakura mengusap bibirnya dengan air keran. Tapi entah kenapa ia merasa bekasnya masih belum hilang. Gadis itu terisak pelan, matanya sudah banjir oleh air mata. Sialan si Naruto itu! Berani sekali laki-laki itu mencuri ciuman pertamanya, terlebih lagi di depan Sasuke lagi yang notabene cinta pertamanya.

Menarik napas pelan, gadis itu pun berjalan ke luar. Bagaimana pun juga sekarang pelajaran Kakashi _sensei_ dan ia tidak boleh terlalu lama di toilet. Sialan si _sensei_ -nya itu! Saat-saat ditunggu kedatangannya, ia malah terlambat. Dan sekarang begitu ia ingin gurunya itu tidak datang, eh dia malah muncul tiba-tiba. Menyebalkan!

Menutup pintu toilet dengan sedikit bantingan, Sakura yang akan berjalan ke kelasnya tersentak saat menemukan sosok Sasuke di depannya.

"Sasuke- _kun_?" apa yang dilakukan Sasuke di sini? Seingatnya toilet laki-laki berada jauh di Barat sana, dekat lapangan volley.

"A-ada apa, Sasuke- _kun_?" duh, dari sekian banyak orang kenapa harus Sasuke yang ia temui sekarang ini. Sungguh ia tidak mau bertatap muka dengan laki-laki ini, apalagi setelah kejadian naas di kelas tadi. Rasanya ia tidak ada muka lagi.

"Kau berhutang padaku."

"Eh, apa?"

"Kau masih belum melakukan Dare yang disuruh Yamanaka padamu tadi."

"Eh?"

Dan secepat kilat Sasuke sudah mendorong tubuh mungilnya ke dinding. Sakura dapat merasakan bibir lembut Sasuke menyentuh bibirnya. Dan ia melotot seketika. Astaga! Uchiha Sasuke menciumnya!

Mencoba melepaskan diri, Sakura mendorong dada Sasuke, tapi bukannya terlepas, laki-laki itu justru menahan tengkuknya dan memperdalam ciuman mereka. Kepala Sakura terasa pening, ia tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Ciuman ini terasa terlalu memabukkan.

Begitu ciuman mereka terlepas, Sakura langsung menarik napas dalam-dalam. Ia merasa sudah banyak kehabisan udara. Berbanding terbalik dengan Sasuke yang hanya sedikit terengah.

"Ke-kenapa…"

"Aku hanya menuntaskan permainan kita tadi. Dan perlu kau ingat, ini ciuman kedua kita. Jadi buang jauh-jauh pikiranmu tentang Naruto yang mencuri ciuman pertamamu. Mengerti?!"

"Hah?"

Dan setelah mengatakan itu, Sasuke langsung berbalik pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang berdiri melongo.

Tadi itu… apa?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **End**

 **Hehe, sampai jumpa di fic selanjutnya. Jangan lupa review yaaa…**


End file.
